


A head for business and a body for sin

by flickerbyniall



Series: A head for business and a body for sin [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, harry is rich, i wish it was better but this is it, niall wears a leather jacket, ok so this is based in a post in tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerbyniall/pseuds/flickerbyniall
Summary: He first time he caught Harry’s eyes was about an hour ago, the boy was eating some strawberries from the buffet table around the corner, oblivious to the fact he was standing out in the crowd with his rebellious look.or Harry goes to a Gala and can't take his eyes off the boy wearing a leather jacket.





	A head for business and a body for sin

“Harry, are you ready? We have to be there at 8!”

His mother knocks on his bedroom door for what seems to be the fifth time this night since Harry came out of the shower. He ignores her this time. He will be ready when he’s ready.

Eventually his mom stops knocking on the door and he takes a look at his reflection in the mirror. He’s wearing a new suit and he’s finally starting to get used to his new haircut, after almost 6 months of having it. Because apparently, Des Styles’ son can’t go around looking like a _junkie rock star_. It’s not like Harry cares about what his father thinks of him, but he gave up fighting him years ago.

And it’s times like these when he doesn’t feel like himself, like he’s living someone else’s life trapped in a body that is not his. He messes up his hair a bit just to give his mother a headache when she sees him when they’re in the car. He takes the Tom Ford fragrance from the countertop and sprays his neck, sighing.

He’s already tired, thinking about the smile he’s gonna have to carry all night, the hands he’s gonna have to shake and the cheeks he’s gonna have to kiss. But he’s used to it by now, isn’t he? He _is_ Harry Styles after all.

*

The first time he caught Harry’s eyes was about an hour ago, the boy was eating some strawberries from the buffet table around the corner, oblivious to the fact he was standing out in the crowd with his rebellious look. It’d work if they weren’t at one of his father galas celebrating some scientific project his company was working on with another firm. Specially when everyone was wearing a tuxedo or a very long dress and this guy was wearing a leather jacket and some skinny black jeans.

Harry was talking with one of this father’s colleagues who wanted to introduce him to his daughter but he was barely paying attention because the leather jacket boy dropped everything he was eating the second he saw the security guys and he disappear with the crowd in the bar. Harry is smiling as he drinks his champagne, kissing this man’s daughter on the cheek, seeing her blushing, wanting to see the boy’s face from close and wondering if it’s as pretty as his ass.

*

The boy is sneaky, he has to give him that. It’s almost nine o’clock and security hasn’t caught him yet, and Harry is a witness that they have tried, but every time they’re about to get closer to him, the brunette turns around and disappears for another half hour before showing his face again.

The night is just getting started and Harry knows his father is gonna give some speech with his new associate sometime around ten and normally Harry would be gone by now if he wouldn’t have found this situation so amusing. So he’s been skipping conversations all night, trying to be all around the place to see if he can get a better look of the party-crasher.

He’s excited and maybe he wants to have some words with the boy, ask him if he’s one of those reckless people who act spontaneously or if he’s just there for the food. Anyway, he likes everything he has seen tonight and if Harry’s not wrong, the last time he saw him he was holding a glass of whiskey, which makes sense after he’s been stealing forgotten martinis that were left alone on tables all night.

He finishes up his own glass of whiskey and decides to go to the restroom, wishing the boy won’t appear while he’s gone. He leaves the hotel’s salon where the gala is taking place, smiling to the people arriving. Harry takes his phone out of his pocket and checks some of his texts, trying to avoid the people who seems to want to approach him to talk. The messages are mostly from Louis making fun of him for being there tonight and not be able to skip the event to go party with him. He’s about to answer that text when someone bumps right into his chest, making him almost drop his phone.

Harry looks up, ready to give this person a piece of his mind, but everything goes blank when he sees the leather jacket boy in front of him holding onto his suit so as not fall from the impact. Harry opens his mouth to say something, but the only thing on is mind is that the boy’s face is definitely prettier than his ass. His hair is a dark brown, like the stubble he’s growing, his wide eyes are the most beautiful tone of blue Harry has ever seen, his nose is perfect and his lips look so pink and soft that it makes him wanna taste them. His cheeks are red, like he’s been running or something like that, and Harry understands it the moment he hears steps coming down the hallway.

The leather jacket guy looks behind him and lets Harry’s suit jacket go, but before he runs away, Harry holds onto his hand and drags him in through the first door he sees. He slaps the boy’s back on the wall and stands in front of him, covers his mouth with his hand and whispers a _‘shh’_ and _‘stay still’_ right to his ear. The room is completely dark but they’re both looking at the door, waiting for the security guards to keep walking. There’s no need to be this close, but the guy in front of him is not pushing him away so Harry focuses on everything else. Like how he smells like Hugo Boss and how he can almost hear his adam’s apple moves when he swallows. He has his black tank top under this now unbuttoned suit jacket wrapped into his fist, so logically, Harry puts his hand on his waist and takes his other hand off his mouth to put it on the wall next to his face. Harry feels lucky, so he touches the guy’s cheek with his nose and feels him exhale, he smiles and breathes him in. Yeah, it surely is Hugo Boss.

They stay like this for a couple of seconds, and starts to let go when it feels like they’re in the clear. So when they hear the security guards open the door, Harry does the only thing that comes to his mind, he kisses him. He has always liked how his hands are big enough to hold a person’s face into a kiss, but this feels different, the way his face fits in his hand like it’s made at just the right size. He has two fingers on the back of this neck and the other two pressing hard on his hair and his thumb is on his cheek as he opens his mouth for Harry to take and he holds his black tank top tighter.

Harry didn’t expect this. He was waiting to be pushed away or slapped, but he’s not complaining. Not when he feels a hand in his hair and hears a little moan coming from the back of his throat, and the way he’s pressing his fingers on this boy’s waist, he’s sure it’ll leave some bruises. So he pours into the kiss, his heart is beating faster, his hands trembling, and he can taste the alcohol in him, but it wasn’t as strong as he imagined because he can taste the sweetness of the fruits too, and Harry hasn’t felt this attracted to someone before.

He doesn’t know how long it has been, but the fire on his chest is burning down and the rush on his fingertips is almost gone when they start to separate because they both need to breathe but the boy bites his bottom lips so hard Harry starts bleeding, he whistles, but gives him a little kiss to paint his lips red too.

The lights are on when they open their eyes and three grown ass man are looking at them. Harry smiles, taking a step forward to them and cleaning his lip with his hand.

“Goodnight gentlemen, I see my friend has caused you some trouble,” he looks behind, to see the leather jacket boy smiling, looking at his boots. “It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have let him run loose, we don’t need to tell my parents about this, do we?”

Everyone already thinks Harry sleeps with half of the city, why not give the people something to actually talk about? They look at man behind Harry, but he avoids eye contact, so Harry does what he always does to solve problems, puts his hand in his inner pocket in his jacket and pulls out some bills and gives it to the first guard, shaking his hands.

“If you wanna keep enjoying the show you’re all welcome to stay.”

They give them a look one more time before closing the door on the way out. That’s the moment he hears the laugh. It’s loud and almost contagious if the guy wasn’t touching his lips the way he is doing and looking at the ceiling with his hand in his pocket.

“What is your name?”

Harry finds himself asking, because he’s been dying to know since he first saw him.

“Do I have to tell you?” his voice is raspy so he clears his throat coughing into his fist. He has a strong irish accent as well.

He’s looking at him now, with his cheeks all blushing and his swollen red lips. Harry smirks feeling ridiculously proud of the fact he gave him that look. So he pays more attention to the details, like the freckles in his nose, the moles on his neck and the little bits of yellow and green in his blue eyes. He notices too, how gorgeous his profile is when he’s avoiding eye contact.

“Considering that I just saved your ass and paid almost 400 pounds for a kiss I think I deserve to know.”

“What the fuck are you insinuating?”

Usually Harry is really careful with what he says, he has to when he’s born in the family he was, but there’s something about this man that make his brain go dizzy.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“I’m James.”

The room goes quiet again, and something doesn’t feel right.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m looking for my brother, actually.”

And there’s that smile again, the one he’s been seeing all night every time he escaped the guards successfully. Looks even better from close.

“Did your brother crash in here too?”

But before he has the chance to answer, the door opens behind him and man in a suit enters the room, he looks impeccable in his black Armani suit and his hair perfectly done, but he looks mad, scratch that, he looks pissed but the leather jacket boy looks delighted in contrast.

“Where the hell have you been, Niall?! I’ve been looking for you all night. I told you to come in here with a fucking suit. Dad is gonna give the speech in less than 20 minutes and we have to be by his side.”

And it’s like he didn’t even see Harry because he’s yelling right to _Niall’s_ face, but the brunette is smiling so big, like the whole situation is just hilarious to him, so he turns his head and looks at Harry before biting his lip, making his – apparently – brother turn. He clears his throat when he sees Harry standing next to them, more confused than he has been his entire life.

“Mr. Styles, I’m so sorry. I’m Greg Horan, our fathers are working together in the Golden Century Project. This is my brother Niall. I apologize for any trouble he has caused.”

 _Niall_ looks at him. His cheeks still red and his eyebrows are raised. He stands in front of him, and takes his hand to shake.

“Niall Horan. Horan Industries. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Harry shakes his hand, not being able to say a word, his breath caught in his throat.

“I have a suit for you in the car, let’s go.” Greg taps Niall’s shoulder as he lets Harry’s hand go. “We’ll be seeing you around, Mr. Styles.”

Niall takes his brother’s handkerchief out of the front pocket of his suit jacket and throws it right to his face, Harry catches it in the air.

“Clean up. You’re bleeding again.”

And when they close the door, a little smirk starts growing on Harry’s face.


End file.
